In motor vehicle industry, rotating and swivelling devices are often needed to handle and to machine various components, particularly for assembly of various components, by way of which certain work pieces and components are brought into a machining and/or assembly position. For example, these devices can be manually turned into a distinct position and firmly positioned there, but they can also be swivelled to and fro, for example by means of pneumatic cylinders. However, specific pneumatic cylinders each having different strokes must be available to account for different swivelling angles.
DE 295 04 267 VI discloses an exemplary toggle clamping device in which a piston to be charged by pressure at both sides in alternating mode is guided in a longitudinally sliding arrangement within a cylinder to serve as linear drive and in which the piston rod at the free end within the casing of the toggle clamping device is connected to a toggle lever assembly which a clamping arm is assigned to. In particular, the toggle lever assembly is comprised of a swivelling pin supported within a casing and executing a rotating movement when the linear drive is actuated. The swivelling pin extends at a right angle to the longitudinal direction of the piston.